


Let me come in where you are weeping

by ilovealexkingston



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealexkingston/pseuds/ilovealexkingston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Manhattan, how is River coping with not letting the Doctor see the damage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me come in where you are weeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/gifts).



> Who inspired this ficlet. For all her support during my time of loss.
> 
>  
> 
> The title is a line from the poem "To One in Sorrow" by Grace Noll Crowell

He was tall with dark floppy hair, a lanky build and puppy dog eyes.  River could almost convince herself that this man was her husband.  Deliberately, she reached forward and caressed him through his trousers.

 

Surprised but not unwilling, he let her take the lead.  A quick glance around the dimly lit hallway assured him that no one was approaching to disturb them. 

 

River unzipped his trousers and pulled him out. Hard, hot, and large.  His eyes widened and then shut in pleasure as River held him firm in her soft hands, pumping him to fullness.  He groaned as she knelt and took the swollen head into her mouth, sucking and licking from tip to stem, taking more and more of him into her mouth.  Her other hand reached up and played gently with his balls and she sucked, bobbing her head in rhythm.

 

“I'm going to come,” he said desperately, almost begging.

 

“No, you cannot come until I let you,” commanded River as she stood and pushed him until his back hit the wall with a thud.

 

Quickly, she lifted her skirt and without hesitation, impaled herself fully on his cock.  She rode him hard, up and down, keeping a punishing rhythm until she came, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.  She moved her hand down to find her clit, pulling herself to the brink and then over.

 

“Now,” River said, and he thrust faster and reached orgasm with a shout.

 

She waited until her heartbeats slowed to normal before pulling away.  She dried her tears and straightened her skirt.  With casual ease, she applied her lipstick.

 

“That… that was incredible,” he said as he fixed himself.   “Can – Can I see you again?  Dinner?”

 

River gave him a sad smile.  “Thank you, but I’m sorry.  You’ll never see me again”

 

Before he could reply, River leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips.

 

 

~*~

 

“Isn’t that the tenth time this month?” Jack said as he joined her at the bar in hippest night club in the Norilka galaxy.  The chastisement was clear in his voice.

 

River merely raised her brow and took a sip of her cocktail. “Jack, nice to see you.   You know that I like to have a drink or two every so often.  Prison gets ever so dull.”

 

“Mmmn… sure. I get that,” replied Jack lazily after ordering his own drink from the bartender.  “But usually drinks don’t involve fucking a complete stranger who resembles your husband.”

 

River looked at him coldly.  “Are you following me, Jack?  You know how dangerous that can be.”  This was none of his concern.  Her behaviour was hers alone.

 

Jack shrugged.  “What can I say? I like to live dangerously,” he said wryly.  “Besides, what are you going to do? Kill me?”  The last two words were said in a malevolent whisper.

 

River flinched involuntarily.  It had been centuries since she had shot the Doctor.  Even though it had been part of the plan, faking death all the while safe inside a Tesselecta, killing him didn’t hurt any less every time she thought of it. To her, she was shooting the man that she loved. And it hurt every single time.

 

Gently, Jack took her hand in his and spoke.  “River, as one of your oldest, and I dare say, dearest friends, I’m asking you to stop this.  Please.  I know that you’re hurting. You’ve just lost your parents, and your husband is being a complete asshole about it.  But this is not the way.  Please.  Please River.”

 

It was the tone that Jack used that caught her attention.  Instead of pushing and bullying her, he was asking. So tenderly.  She very much wanted to feel loved and supported.  Not only the strong one, hiding every emotion behind a strong façade.  It made her give in to all the emotion that she had been suppressing and she let the tears fall freely.

 

 Jack took her in his arms and held her, oblivious to the people around them.

 

“I love him,” said River between tears.  “I love him so much.”

 

“I know.  And he loves you.   He just doesn’t know how to show it sometimes.  Shh, River Song. It’s okay. You can grieve now.”

 

And finally, she did.  

 

 


End file.
